


Nothing Can Separate

by SpartanEra



Series: Not So Primitive [2]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Short & Sweet, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanEra/pseuds/SpartanEra
Summary: Love makes me lucky.





	Nothing Can Separate

**Author's Note:**

> Poem that i just made that was inspired by another poem called "Loving You" that i saw in a book and later found it online.
> 
> I decided to make a Shakarian poem that is not similar to the "Loving you" poem but its close enough... Okay maybe not but... whatever. 
> 
> I also made this about 4 years ago. Thought you would all like to know that small tibit.

His face so alien.

His eyes so passionate.

His heart so warm with love.

His flesh yearning.

His chest softly plated.

His touch melting me underneath.

His strength upholding.

His arms in lock.

His mouth saying more without sound.

His love so strong,

and he's all mine.

How did I ever get so lucky?

* * *

 

Her face so beautiful.

Her eyes surreal.

Her heart filled with overwhelming love. 

Her kiss so alien.

Her mind in sync.

Her body tightly clinging onto me.

Her touch intoxicating.

Her spirit strengthened.

Her actions speaking louder than words.

Her love so strong,

and she's all mine.

How did I ever come to deserve her?

* * *

 

Their bodies intertwined.

Their love so rare.

Their kiss never ending.

Their minds at ease.

And nothing can separate their love.


End file.
